Trunks in trunks
by chico
Summary: T/OC Trunks in trunks the breifs and son family go on holiday but wait.... goten has a twin? whats trunks do? what he think? what happens when veggie finds out? and goten?heeeeee AND THEN SOME ONE ELSE COMES ALONG!!
1. Island dreams

YO YO YO !!! DON'T OWN DBZ STILL BUT I SHOULD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
This is now the first chappie because me and my friends reread the fic and all thought it was really sick thing's too write so I'm gona do a summary if you missed the first chappie  
  
The son and briefs families are on holiday on bulma's private island goten and his twin sis Chico are 19 and trunks is 20 Chico and trunks have had a crush since they were kids and it sort of broadens into love realization in the chappie hugs and a peck or too nothing more heeeeee ^-^ they fall asleep Chico using him as a cousin and bulma and chichi coming to the beach the next day see them BUSTED!!!!!!! Then veggie comes along and they sprint to the other side of the island just in time.  
  
  
  
OK on with the fic.  
  
  
  
The next day as people came to the beach and saw me curled up on his chest "Well well well what do we have here" bulma says putting her hands on her hips and raising an eye brow "Ahhhhhhhhhh this is going to be interesting" chichi says putting on a evil smile "Well this is what he bought on him self hay" bulma said smirking I started to stir and yawned sitting up rubbing the sleep out my eyes trunks sat up with his eyes still close and put his arms round my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder "Morning chi" he said still half asleep "Hey" I say ruffling his hair then my head shot round to see bulma and chichi tapping there feet on the ground with arms crossed smirking "Ohhhhhh shit" I say slowly their smirks grew "Err how are we meant to get out of this one chi?" trunks asked "duno" I whisper "Morning mum ,bulma" I say with a goofy grin on my face "Well have a nice night did we trunks?" bulma said slyly he did a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head "Not bad" he mumbled elbow him in the stomach "Hey!" he did another nervous laugh chichi raises and eyebrow "Better was it?" she laughed evilly (O.o)  
  
  
  
"So what you been up to children" we blush a deep chrisom they both chuckle "Well what do we have here" vegeta comes up behind bulma smirking (sorry a bit OOC) I was still sitting on his lap his arms round me "OH no no no no no no no no no no!!!" I whisper my and trunks eyes widen "Shit no!" I say "GO" I whisper we disappear from the spot leaving a image of us sitting there for a second we collapse at the other side of the island "we are sooooooooooooo busted!" I say breathing heavily "Yep defiantly do you recon dad archly saw us or guessed" trunks says "Oh I think he saw" I say sort of sarcastically "But who cares if they know? I'm mean they have to know some day if I cant live with out you I'm not gona go very far am I?" he chuckles "You cant live with out me hey? You haven't ever been with out with out me so how do you know?" I say turning on my front leaning on my elbows looking at him "I don't really want to know" he says looking at the sky "good" I say cuddling round his neck in a friendly way "So does eternity seem ok?" he laughs "Ok I think I could fit that in!" nuzzling into the top of his head "Oh I think I saw a bit too much" says vegeta stepping out of the palm trees me and trunks turn round gawking at him "Never" I say mouth hanging open "You saw.you heard.Shit we're.!" "Soooooo busted!" he mimicked my voice "Yep" I swallow hard "Well it seems we have a bond here doesn't it?" he smirks evilly (EVILLLLL!!!!) trunks swallows hard "Yes is the answer chibis and don't try to run off again!" he frowns I sit next to trunks cross legged and pouted "wa'd I do" I mumbled "Look you have a bond brats and it appears you don't mind it, if you promise to not fuck it up I wont tell Onna what I saw" "What do you mean fuck it up?" trunks asked "If you actually bond you stay together for ever if it is real, you will know when you have bonded so don't ask ok" "Yes" we both answered he smirked with triumph  
  
Sorry its so short I'm having a writers block!!!! Gime some ideas who ever can be bothered 2 review!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Gutted! thoughts

Ok Gotens point of view from the beginning of what he saw.  
  
Trunks got out the water to rest we had just been mucking about I've noticed something different about how him and sis act around each other they seem to be sometimes shy sometimes a little flirty I herd the adults talking about them having a bond I agree but I'm not sure how I feel we've hung out since we were kids and they always got on its been a every lasting friendship no 'oh I don't like her she's got girl cooties' like all other girls ,you could say I maybe a little jealous but that's it I'm happy about them liking each other an all, but love is different if they do have a bond its natural but a best friend with my sis would get hard to get used to I look at them now hes tickling her on the stomach them throwing her into the water I look back to see when she comes up from the deep trunks is always getting into deep shit with my sis for ticking her off or doing something but its just a game I watch as she breaks the waters surface she flies up then I see why and laugh a shark comes up out of the water even if it did bite her it would hurt it more that her ,he was in deep now she was shouting at him about stuff and then started chasing him they fly off I decide to follow them I land in the bushes so they didn't know I was there trunks had collapsed on the ground weak with laughter and Chico sat on him they were talking for a bit then trunks kissed her!!! I thought I was going to gag! Then her hugged her ,my head was full of mixed emotions: how could he? Ewww! At least they're together now, holy cow! I grabbed my head in annoyance I shouldn't be seeing this!! One part of me was telling me to leave the other telling me to punch him in the face I look over at them again she was getting up I gona leave now so she doesn't know I went any were.  
  
Vegeta's POV of what he saw.  
  
I go up to Onna and Kakarots harpy of a mate to see Kakarots girl and the brat sitting together and they had obviously seen something different because Onna was asking them questions witch was making them uncomfortable it was quite funny but I only saw them for a brief second then they disappeared I decided to go after them to do some torturing of my own I stopped in the bushes to sneak up on them and listened to their conversation (go back to last chappie if you cant remember!) they obviously had a bond you could see it in there actions and words ,at least I could have strong people to carry on the family even if it is a third class sayjinn brat I walk in on their little 'escape' they were completely pissed it was very entertaining! I told them they had a bond they hadn't bonded yet I wasn't going to go through that crap so I told them they would know I really don't want to know about my sons life all I want is for him not to fuck it up this better turn out well!  
  
Well that is my impression of how they would of viewed it I can't help if im rubbish people! Next chappie soon! 


	3. what the HFIL was he talking about?

Next chappie WHAT THE HIFL WAS HE TALKING 'BOUT!?  
  
Once vegeta had gone I turned away I turned to trunks "What the HIFL was he talking about!?" "Errr.bonding?" trunks looks at me with same look of confusion on his face I prop my head up on my elbow leaning on my leg and sit there in thought for a while "Hummmmm" "It doesn't matter chi he said we would know" *but what if something happens* I ask my self "Don't worry chi I wont let anything happen to you" he says *shit can he read my mind* "no I cant read you mind" trunks says looking at me confused "I didn't say anything" I raise an eyebrow "You thought it?" he asks "Yea and you can hear me?" "Yup can you hear me?" I look him in the eyes "think something" I ask after a couple of seconds I heard "Is this the bond?" but his lips didn't move I close my eyes and think "I think so but I don't think this is all" I open my eyes when I feel a arm going round my waist trunks lifts me up and sits me on his lap "Just don't worry it will happen naturally and. remember I wont leave you.ever I promise" he whispers in my ear "Ok" I smile up over my shoulder at him his face was so soft like a little boy a cheeky grin on it "Me to" I get up "Lets just get on normally, do you want to go swimming?" I ask "yea last one in stinks like gotens socks!" he shouts running into the sea "No fair!" I shout running after him and dived in he was swimming out to the ridge were it dropped off *you trying to get me eaten by that shark again?* I ask in my head *no* he replied in not the most innocent way *sure whatever* I start chasing him he swims off in the direction of our normal beach spot were everyone else would be he surfaced were every one was "hey guys!" he shouts they all look round but he suddenly disappears cuz I pulled him under water and was replaced by me "hey" I shout they all looked confused "wasn't trunks there a second ago?" goten asked "ye," I didn't finish because I was being lifted out of the water by someone.trunks I was sitting on his shoulders "he is now!" I laugh and jump off backwards and swim to the shore I walk up onto the beach and grab a towel from my mums chair and sit on it trunks walked past me and kicked the sand on me "Hey jack ass!" I laugh and get up chasing round the sun beds he trips over one of the legs and lands face first in the sand "Soooooo Smooooooth!" I say laughing he has sand all in his hair he sat up spitting sand out his mouth "well how graceful are you?" I ask sarcastically "shut up that wasn't funny!" he sulks I just lay on the ground shaking trying to hold in the laughter with no such luck I explode he just looks at me sulking, I finally control myself and stand up "trunks come on you're making my ribs hurt" I say looking down at him still sulking then goten comes up behind me and grabs me throwing me over his shoulder running to the edge of the ocean and chucking me in the ocean "What the!?" I shouted as I was in the air. All you could see from the beach was a glow from the sea then a massive explosion causing water to go every were I float above the water totally pissed "That was the 2nd time!! That shark got on the wrong side of me!" I shouted I looked down at the sea there was nothing left of it I blasted every last bit of it *see it wasn't me who wanted to get you eaten it was goten!* trunks voice came in my head *ok mister innocent you win but your both going to die now!* I charge towards them trunks being the one that was expecting it moved out the way just in time but I got goten and knocked him to the ground I saw trunks disappear out the corner of my eye *I'll get u later* *Doh shit* "Chi!" goten says struggling to get up but I was pinning him down "No way you gona get it now goten that was the last time I'm gona get chucked in the water! I know your ticklish!" I grin mischievously I grab his feet and tickle them he starts to squirm and kick up sand "ah get off get off get offfffffff!" he was in hysterics I spit sand out my mouth and wipe it letting go of him "Wow goten what you trying to do sand blast me!?" "Sorry but that wasn't nice!" he says pouting a little "neither was getting thrown in the sea!" I turn my back and cross my arms he sits in front of me Indian style and stares me in the eyes with puppy dog eyes I just look back at him blankly "That sooo doesn't work on me" I state plainly looking back at him in the eyes with a death glare we stayed like that for ages having a staring contest but in the end goten won (damit!) "ahh man I lost!" "See the great goten loses to no one!" he says in a funny voice "but to every one fighting!" I say in the same voice "Hey that hurt!" "Sorry goten got a person to kill" I fly off in search of trunks *where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!* I say in a mock voice *hiding* he replies letting track of his ki for a split second and I locked on to it *ahh there you are* *ahhhh crap!* *he he* I swoop down into the courtyard where trunks was sitting "why didn't you want me to find you have you don't something wrong?" "I don't know have I?" "not yet"  
  
Yet another short chappie this story's getting no where I don't have any knew ideas damit!! 


	4. ideas NOT A REAL CHAPPIE

OK cheena this is where the idea from your review comes in but I don't know how I think I might do it about just another family comes on the island that bulma invites and the son has a major crush on chico but I wont ruin the story any more ideas just review and tell me 


	5. how stupid

OK peps  
Off in search of trunks *where are you? Come out come out wherever you are!* I say in a mock voice *hiding* he replies letting track of his ki for a split second and I locked on to it *ahh there you are* *ahhhh crap!* *he he* I swoop down into the courtyard where trunks was sitting "why didn't you want me to find you have you don't something wrong?" "I don't know have I?" "Not yet"............  
Suddenly there was a shout "TRUNKS CHICO come here and meat our err visitors" bulma's voice sounded unsure but still made birds fly out the trees ,Chico raised an eye brow "I didn't know we were going to have visitors did you?" she looked at trunks he just shook his head with a confused look on his face "come on ,we better not fly it might freak them out" Chico walked through the palms onto the open beach. There stood a massive yellow jet plane with capsule corp. on the side and by the side of it stood a family of three a bout 50 year old man with a gray beard and glasses, a lady with brown wavy hair who looked the jolly house wife type and a boy around the same age as Chico and trunks he was about as tall as trunks but he didn't quite have as many muscles on him but you could see he worked out a bit, he looked a little like gohan in his teens minus the spiky hair instead he had sandy blonde hair spiked up. "Well hello Mr. Manicbaka ,I didn't expect to see you here!"(*Bursts out laughing* sorry I had to put it in couldn't think of another one) bulma was a little surprised that they had arrived she only mentioned coming to the island as a topic of conversation she was a little taken aback that he actually took her seriously "Well since you said we should stop by for a couple of days some time we couldn't refuse a break" he said cheerfully *for a top inventor and engineer he really is quite naïve* bulma sweatdroped *this is going to be hard work* She sighs and thinks *How am I going to explain this one* what one? vegeta's voice came in her head SHIT, err ya know that guy........ what guy there are millions of guys? the one you hate coz he's so annoying and nice vegeta thought a minute going through the list of all the guys he hated who kakarot? he finally answered NO THE ONE A CAPSULE CORP! bulma said in frustration trying to make him figure out for him self THE BAKA!! Vegeta shouted in her head and then went away shit he's gona come now she thought and turned her attention back to the family who had now unloaded their stuff. "Well let me introduce you to every one......" Bla bla she introduces every one and then she gets to Chico and trunks "and this is my son trunks and Chico, chichi and goku's daughter" trunks smiled slightly at the boy as he was introduced but that was all "hi" Chico said smiling the boy who they now know as brad looked at her properly for the first time, he couldn't help but stare at her he just stood there with a blank stare on his face and a small "hello" go lost in the sound of the ocean DANM!!! That is HOT she's so so DANM! brad thinks he looks at her as she smiles sweetly and turns to trunks. Trunks is staring daggers into brad as he is staring at Chico what does he think he's doing looking at her he has no chance! I know what your thinking dude and your not going to get none of it!! His eyes narrow at him but brad doesn't notice it he's just staring. Chico looks at his face as he's staring and just shakes it off she had quite a lot of guys stare at her in school but it was always just coz they're boys you know but none of them ever really had a massive crush on her. "Well I suppose we better get you to the other chalet"  
Well that was a very short chappie as an intro I'm getting crappier at this owell I only got 65% in my English exam so that explains it 


	6. ummm the next chapter?

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
But brad doesn't notice it he's just staring. Chico looks at his face as he's staring and just shakes it off she had quite a lot of guys stare at her in school but it was always just coz they're boys you know but none of them ever really had a massive crush on her. "Well I suppose we better get you to the other chalet" bulma says.  
"Follow me" she says leading them away through the trees, leaving trunks smirking satisfied as he looked on a brad who was struggling a little with some cases (god he's getting so so vegeta like!! }: ] )  
He slid his arm round chicos waist and pulled her closer into him resting on his chest, Chico looked up at him and smiled nuzzling into him he wrapped his other arm around her protectively ,she was his and no one could take her away from him he smirked even more at this thought and glared as brad slowly disappeared in the trees. The protective faze ended and he went back to his normal self but as soon as 'he' comes back he would switch back to sayjinn mode and he knew it, the bond wasn't complete and he wouldn't give up till it was. "So what you wana do now?" trunks asked looking down at the basking figure of Chico taking in the sun laying on his chest "hu....oh sun bathe, I need to catch up on my tan" "Ok but I get bored" he said warningly "Yea so do I" she said smiling and just shrugged making her way to the middle of the beach .Trunks rested his head on his arms as he looked up at the blue cloudless sky thinking of Chico and his enemy.....brad.  
Chico lay beside him then after around I would say 2 seconds she sat up again and leaned over trunks "Trunks....trunks" she shook him, but trunks had his eyes closed deep in thought "HEY!" Chico shouted getting up and sitting on her knees beside him trunks jumped then opened 1 eyes to look up at her "HU...oh ,what chi?"  
"I'm bored" Chico wined, and then if trunks had been standing up he would of fell over but he just sweat dropped "What?? You just sat down" he said and sat up.  
Chico moved out his way and shuffled back just looking blankly at him "So? I said I got bored too" she said with a big smile on her face, trunks just sighed again and smiled "Yea, but not THAT quick!" she just closed her eyes and smiled trunks shook his head  
"So what do you wana do?" I asked looking at her, she raised her eyebrows and looked around thinking "Ummmmmmmm" I smiled as I looked at her she was so innocent looking but really she wasn't that innocent.... "How about a game?" she said coming and sitting on my legs looking strait at me with her big onyx eyes, this is where it gets confusing she was very good at convincing people that she's being naïve when she isn't. I raised an eyebrow and looking her strait in the eyes trying to figure out what she meant.....she wasn't being childish...she broke into a huge smirk not being able to contain it any more. "Really Miss Son and what type of game would that be?" I asked keeping a strait face just smiling casually "TAG!" she said kissing me on the nose then standing up "Your it!" she said and took off, growling I got up *Danmit!* I thought taking off after her, she was teasing me and sayjinns don't DO teasing ESPECIALLY when they are bonding.  
She flew round the island and landed where she began as she landed she turned her head and looked into the trees as I landed behind her I wrapped my arms round her waist "tag" I whispered in her ear she turned round and smirked, I cursed and growled mainly to my self as my mum walked out from the trees and Chico turned round again *baka mother* "trunks I don't want brad hanging round on his own you talk to him with goten and chi ok?" she asked I tried my hardest not to glare......but my dads side wouldn't give in it wasn't a good idea "DON'T give me that look mister, he's hanging around with you whether you like it or not" I growled again and held Chico closer *Great...ha that guys not going to get any where near her and if he does he better watch his back* I smirked at the thoughts going on in my head all different ways off torturing him.  
  
"Fine" I said Chico turned round again and looked up at me "He cant be that bad trunks" she said, the thought of him liking her not even crossing her mind I mustered a smile .........barely "k sure" I said and moved some hair out her face and noticing my mum was gone I bent down and gave her a kiss on the lips which she excepted but the kiss had to be broken as I picked up a noise from the path way and a few seconds later HE appeared on the beach and as soon as he saw Chico his eyes were locked on her like a target. I growled again but tried to look as normal as possible "Hey" Chico said looking at him he looked up at her face and smiled "hey Chico," he said then he looked at me "trunks" he said like I was a piece of dirt, I swallowed a comment that I was coming up with I nodded "bulma said I should hang out with you guys and goten" he said looking down the beach I looked too I wondered where goten had got to. Hopefully if he could find a friends in goten he would leave me and Chico alone ,I smirked, it was a very good plan if I did say so myself.  
As if called goten appeared out of the sky which seemed to freak brad out I slightly laughed as he stared at him, he had witnessed vegeta a few times but not that much. Chico looked round at me and glared but she still had an amused smirk on her face *honestly trunks* she said telepathically, laughing.  
"Hey guys, what's up?" goten asked "You came just in time" I said smirking he raised his eyebrows "Hu?" he asked "don't worry" I said sighing "so u ok brad?" Goten asked  
  
"Yea.....I'm ok" he said not really concentrating, goten looked at him then Chico then back at him with his eyebrows raised, then he looked at trunks who was glaring at brad constantly ,goten smirked. "Well you guys are getting on well then" goten said putting on a normal face "yea fine" trunks said letting go of Chico and walking over to goten "so what u bin doing?" He asked, looking back at Chico who looked like a child who had lost her favorite toy it really hurt him to not be there hugging her when she was so close , he gulped and turned back to goten "Nothing much really I went diving to cool off and just sunbathed with bra" he said shrugging his shoulders, trunks smirked "so what was this sunbathing like then?" goten blushed "what's that meant to mean hu? Mr. innocent?" goten smirked and crossed his arms trunks smirked and held his hands up "hey its not my fault she's so sexy!" he said chuckling and looking out the corner of his eye at the pissed off look on brads face "Ewww watch it man that's my sister!" goten said screwing his face up "Oh and bra isn't my sister!" trunks retorted "Touché" goten said sighing trunks smirked at his double victory on pissing brad off and grossing goten out.  
Someone wrapped their arms round gotens neck "Did some one say my name?" bra looked over gotens shoulder smiling "hey bra" goten said "Hey g-chan," Chico rolled her eyes "I hear these guys are having a good time so lets go k mum needs help with something?" she said letting go of his neck "righttttttttttt" trunks said "Sure" goten said smirking at trunks then glancing past him and then taking off with her.  
Trunks turned round to see what goten was smirking at. Brad talking to Chico he was right up close to her smirking and chatting away, Chico didn't mind he was talking about the things she liked i.e. sk8ting to Chico he seemed a decent guy.....but to trunks he was a enemy who should be ridden of as soon as possible.  
Sorry I ha to end it there... I wanted to get it up......I think I was a rubbish chapter but still review and if its critical then make it constructive. 


	7. yea he getting pissed

OK this is gona be a short one guys so bare with me......  
  
Trunks turned round to see what goten was smirking at. Brad talking to Chico he was right up close to her smirking and chatting away, Chico didn't mind he was talking about the things she liked i.e. sk8ting and music to Chico he seemed a decent guy.....but to trunks he was a enemy who should be ridden of as soon as possible.  
  
Trunks walked over to Chico and brad as calmly as he possibly could and stood beside Chico, they were talking about all the new music in the charts "What's up you guys?" trunks said gritting his teeth and trying to sound as friendly as possible.  
  
"We're just talking about the newest music that's out" Chico said as she looked at Brad. Trunks smiled at her then frowned as he spotted Brad just staring at Chico. *I should help him keep his eyes in his own head* he said to himself. "What kind of music do you like Chico?" Brad asked. "Anything but mostly R&B and hip hop" Chico said. Trunks smiled as he prepared to speak but Brad cut him off.  
  
"Me too! Wow, we have alot in common" he said as he reached over and placed his hand on Chico's knee. Trunks eyes went wide with anger as he watched. *That's one body part he'll be losing very soon* he said angrily to himself.  
  
"Umm so Chico, do you wana go for a walk?" trunks asked hopefully, "not now trunks" Chico said turning back to her conversation with Brad, trunks nearly let a growl slip out *err he has to pay for this* trunks thought as he glared at him and Chico and brad kept on with their conversation "hey do you like LL cool j and JLos single?" brad asked.  
  
"YEA that rulz!" Chico said laughing she moved away from the 2 and started singing and moving her body to the beat, both men just stared at her in surprise but they were also mesmerized just by staring at her "The way you usta giggle right b4 I put it down.....come her baby I'm cooler now come here...." she sung ,trunks gulped and just stared. Chico giggled as she stopped and looked at them, and to giggle right after she just sung that was really not a good idea if you wanted trunks to not beat the sit out of brad. Trunks looked over at brad who was drooling? *I AM going to teach him to keep his eyes to him self* he thought as he took a steep towards him and growled holding his arm up, Chico linked arms with him stopping him punching brad but she didn't know that.  
  
Trunks sighed as he looked down at her talking to brad again, at lest he wouldn't flirt when she was touching trunks "chi do u want to go and get some thing to eat?"  
  
Ok ok its not good but I wanted 2 get that idea out and I don't know whether to tease trunks any longer or to let him get what he want ^_- 


End file.
